Such a method is used for extracting the blades from the disks without damaging them, e.g. when overhauling the rotor of a steam turbine. After the disks of the rotor have been repaired, packets of blades that have not been damaged during extraction can be reused.
Since blades are expensive, it is advantageous to be able to reuse them.
In the prior art, the pegs holding the feet of the blades to the disks are removed. However, because of corrosion, some of the pegs are very difficult to extract from their housings.
The pegs that cannot be extracted are therefore drilled out leaving a small peripheral layer so as to avoid any damage to the walls of the housing which would damage the blades by increasing hole diameters.
Thus, when the packets of blades are extracted, there remains a degree of resistance due to corrosion and to the remaining portions of the pegs.
It is known to clamp onto the vanes of the blades and then to extract a packet by pulling radially on the vanes. However, such vanes are twisted in shape and they are difficult to grasp, which means that the vanes must be clamped very tightly and as a result the blades are often deformed during extraction.
The method of the invention makes it possible to extract the blades without running any risk of deforming the vanes, or of deforming the bands holding together the blades in a packet.